La Carta
by JessieBlack28
Summary: — ¿Cómo ha llegado Mike a nuestra conversación? —inquirió ella.—Mi punto es… —Tu punto es una basura —lo cortó —preferiría estar contigo antes que con  Newton. Mira, dejémonos de cosas deprimentes y peleas sin sentido. Te amo, ¿Me amas? TH.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí (Lamentablemente ): ) sino a Stephenie Meyer... pero la trama es de mi completa propiedad ¬¬**

* * *

**Primer y último capitulo**

**...**

Habían salido de la cafetería; ambos sonreían al verse, él le ofreció su chaqueta al salir. Las corrientes de aire frío la hacían estremecerse, y él lo sabía.

Platicaron de un par de temas triviales como la familia, y los problemas de la chica por haber suspendido Cálculo en la última evaluación. También hablaron de aquel insignificante tema que tanto incomodaba a Edward: Las terapias.

Desde muy pequeño Edward había sufrido por diferentes causas, entre ellas el abandono de sus padres, lo que superó cerca de los siete años cuando la familia Cullen lo adoptó; después durante la adolescencia tuvo la típica _etapa de rebeldía_, y por desgracia cayó en un vicio gracias a un mal amigo. Sus padres adoptivos trataron de evitar que probara esas sustancias dañinas y cuando todas las soluciones parecieron esfumarse lo metieron a rehabilitación durante las vacaciones de verano.

Ahora a sus dieciocho años solo debía asistir tres veces por semana a una cita con el psicólogo; el tratamiento duraría solo un año más y podría ser libre de las tediosas visitas al Dr. Eleazar Denali, uno de los mejores amigos de su padre.

En el trayecto de su recuperación conoció infinidades de cosas nuevas, entre ellas una de las más valiosas: _el amor._

La conoció a ella, a Isabella Swan. Su novia.

Quién ha formado parte de su progreso desde hace un año y medio. Cuando aún sufría de recaídas o crisis nerviosas, siempre estuvo ahí para él. Apoyándolo con diferentes palabras alentadoras.

Y se odiaba a si mismo por tener que hacerla parte de su salida del infierno.

Todavía sentía la sensación de curiosidad sobre las sustancias, _sobre la droga. _Pero cuando estaba a punto de regresar recordaba ese par de ojos chocolates y recordaba los buenos momentos que pasaba al lado de la chica cuando estaba en completa consciencia.

—Nos vemos mañana —se despidió él antes de besarla fugazmente. Le fascinaba sentir ese cosquilleo en la boca del estómago cada vez que lo hacía.

—Nos vemos —afirmó ella —cuídate —añadió.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, luego se giró sobre su hombro para dedicarle una sonrisa. Acto seguido cerró la puerta.

Suspiró. Se sentía tan bien junto a él.

Saludó a sus padres, que se encontraban muy acaramelados viendo la televisión; pasaban un programa sobre un grupo de amigos que se envolvían en situaciones cómicas la mayoría del tiempo. Programa de los 80's.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez, cuando llegó a su habitación se percató de que seguía con la chaqueta de Edward puesta; olisqueó un poco, todavía tenía impregnada la esencia de él. Metió las manos en los bolsillos para sentir un poquito más de calor.

Sus dedos se toparon con un papelito doblado al final del bolsillo izquierdo. Lo sacó con cuidado, en otra ocasión lo habría dejado ahí para luego entregárselo a su novio, pero ahora no. Además iba dirigido a ella.

Dejó la chaqueta a sobre la silla de la computadora; se sentó al borde de su cama y comenzó a leer.

_Bella:_

_Esta probablemente es la peor manera… no, en realidad es la peor manera para decirte todo. Soy un cobarde._

_Sé que prometimos estar juntos por siempre, que tendríamos boda de iglesia y dos hijos. Lamentablemente te ha tocado estar con una persona débil, y problemática, como yo; odio no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti aunque argumentes lo contrario._

_Ambos lo sabemos._

_He decidido que deberíamos darnos un tiempo. Sé que crees que las terapias son muy efectivas, créeme que no lo son. Las aborrezco. Confieso que en último mes he tenido varias recaídas. Tú me has visto._

_No voy a obligarte a estar conmigo; por eso decidí que deberíamos terminar, dejarnos atrás, aunque jamás podría olvidarte._

_Lamento sonar como un patán, bueno lamento escribir como uno._

_Sé que me estarás odiando ahora mismo. Yo también lo hago._

_Te quiero. _

_Pero no por eso tienes que seguirme._

…

_Edward._

Una gota cayó sobre la carta. Una lagrima. Tomó el papel en un puño. Se puso la chaqueta nuevamente y metió la hoja arrugada en el mismo bolsillo izquierdo. Sus manos reposaron dentro de los bolsillos, completamente cerradas en puños.

Escribió una carta tan rápido como su extinta habilidad de escritora se lo permitió; la metió del lado derecho.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras.

Tendría unas palabritas con Edward.

Se deshizo de las preguntas de Renée diciendo: _Regreso en una hora, tengo que ver a una amiga muy idiota. _Ninguno de sus padres se opuso; ver a Isabella enojada se comparaba con el carácter de un osezno. El osezno sería más pacífico.

Encendió su auto semi nuevo, cortesía del aumento de paga de Charlie en la comisaría. Activó los limpiadores de vidrio, en Forks eran tan necesarios como el oxígeno.

La casa de la familia Cullen tenía un camino muy complicado, y con la tormenta que se avecinaba parecía más difícil de hallar. Fue un verdadero milagro que se hubiera encontrado con Emmett rumbo a la casa, pudo seguirlo y llegar en minutos.

Le pidió al fornido chico que llamara a su hermano mientras esperaba en la sala.

El padre de Edward estaba en el estudio, y su madre trabajaba en unos bocetos en su taller antes nombrado _"el sótano". _

Emmett tocó a la puerta de Edward al tiempo que decía: _Bella en la sala. _Siguió su camino esbozando una tremenda risotada, por la cara de su cuñadita sabía que Eddie había hecho algo muy estúpido.

El chico de cabellos cobrizos frunció el ceño. Si Bella hubiese querido venir le habría llamado primero. Ya se encontraba en pijama, por lo que no vio mal bajar así después de todo la castaña era su novia y él se encontraba en su casa.

—Hola —saludó dubitativo sentándose a su lado —Pensé que me llamarías antes, bueno no es que no me guste que vengas —se apresuró a añadir —pero siempre llamas.

Ella no respondió. Lo miró de una forma tan fría que Edward tuvo que recapitular su día entero para preguntarse que andaba mal.

_Luego le di mi chaqueta _se dijo a sí mismo. _Demonios _pensó abrumado. Había escrito aquello en su fase depresiva.

—Mentiroso —murmuró la chica sacando el papel arrugado. —Un mentiroso —escupió la palabra con repulsión.

Detuvo la mano de Edward cuando se disponía a tomar el papel.

—Primero esto —dijo dándole su sobre.

Edward la miró confundido pero accedió a leer el contenido del sobre que ya reposaba sobre sus manos.

_Edward:_

_Yo creo que exageras en exceso._

_¿Qué me importa si no podemos casarnos de blanco? ¿O tener dos hijos? _

_¿Por qué no me habías dicho lo de las terapias? Oh, y por favor no seas melodramático. Tu adicción es tratable. He investigado por mis propios medios, hay miles de clínicas dedicadas a tratar las adicciones, si una no funciona siempre habrá otra y otra. _

_Lo superaras. Lo haremos juntos._

_Antes de acabar quiero decirte que no eres un cobarde o un patán, más bien eres un grandísimo tonto con complejos depresivos._

_Y por ser como eres te amo._

_Es nuestra lucha._

_No acepto un no por respuesta._

_Te quiero._

_Y eso significa que te amo._

_Bella._

—Realmente soy un tonto —aceptó avergonzado.

—Uno muy grande —concordó ella. A continuación tomo las manos níveas del chico para unirlas con las suyas —no estás solo. Te prometo que saldremos de esta. ¿De cuantas no hemos salido? Te quedan trescientos sesenta y cinco días para superarlo, un año, muchísimas horas, demasiados minutos, y de sobra segundos. ¿Crees que no podrás con eso?

—Por tu cara pensé que me matarías —dijo en cuanto termino —Incluso Emmett lo percibió.

Ella negó suavemente.

—Pensaba hacerlo, pensaba decirte que eras un imbécil, pensaba recordarte que terminar por carta o mensaje de texto era patético, también iba a incluir un largo discurso de auto ayuda, no sin antes darte una buena bofetada por ser tan… por eso, pero recapacité.

El hizo una mueca graciosa.

—Gracias adiós descartaste la bofetada

—Hablaba en serio —dijo ella — ¡Dios, Edward! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte lo mismo? No estoy contigo por lastima, o por caridad, para eso puedo ir a un centro comunitario y donar a los pobres.

—O hacer mis deberes —añadió la voz chillona de Alice saliendo de la cocina. Al notar la fulminante mirada de su cuñada subió los escalones con más velocidad de la habitual.

—_O los deberes de Alice _—repitió entre dientes.

—Perdón —se disculpó él —pero mi carta tiene una parte cierta. No te convengo para nada, hay chicos que darían lo que fuera por que estuvieras con ellos; por ejemplo Mike Newton, con él podrías ir a una fiesta y beber, o ir a un bar sin que Mike se sintiese atraído por lo que venden ahí mismo.

— ¿Cómo ha llegado Mike a nuestra conversación? —inquirió ella.

—Mi punto es…

—Tu punto es una basura —lo cortó —preferiría estar contigo antes que con Newton. Mira, dejémonos de cosas deprimentes y peleas sin sentido. Te amo, ¿Me amas?

El asintió

—Mucho —susurró acercándose más

—Eso es lo único que me importa. Podrías ser nerd, feo, de baja autoestima, alcohólico pero eres una persona en tratamiento, una persona ex adicta. Y solo por eso te quiero, por ser tan perseverante.

— ¿Entonces mis ojos no sumaban puntos?

Se rió.

—Ellos intervienen un poco.

Se acercó un poco más para después besarla; se sintió reconfortado, aliviado y feliz. Era todo un calmante estar al lado de Bella.

Lo tranquilizaba el hecho de saber que aunque leyó su patética carta lo seguía queriendo como hace dos horas cuando reían en la cafetería.

Se separaron con la respiración entre cortada.

—Y a la próxima revisa tus bolsillos —le aconsejó ella.

* * *

**_¡Espero les guste! A mí si. En fin... ¡Graciass a los q' hayan leído! _**

**_¿RR? Ojalá, se acepta cualqier comment :D_**

**_~Saludos_**


End file.
